


Starlight, Earthbright

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight... When the night is clear, she looks up and sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight, Earthbright

When the night is clear, she looks up and sees him. He is one of many stars in the firmament, shining like so many beacons in the land of dreams. She does not know which; he could be any of them. The stars of humanity are countless, she would not try to point out and pin him down. They are all precious to her, and in every single one she sees him.  
  
She gazes up and tells him wordlessly, ‘I’m thinking of you’, right now, just for a moment, in an always that doesn’t seem to know time.  
  
Sometimes she fits herself to the curve of her mother Earth, hides her body in a shallow sea of grass, and looks up to drown in the depths of the universe. She can see forever, beyond the end of endlessness, into a darkness and an emptiness that holds all that is and all that ever can be. She watches the drift of the stars until her head spins with the earth on its axis, whirling through empty space with no way to tell up from down, and then she twists her hands tightly into reality, grasping on to a feeble fringe of green, pressing her limbs into the soil that was mankind’s cradle, breast and skirt, and breathes deeply of the air wrapped all around her.  
  
She closes her eyes and wraps the arms of her heart around him, letting him feel the security of the earth within his fragile colony shell just as he makes her feel how precious life is.  
  
He is a tiny pinprick of light in an endless darkness. He is a wandering body of brilliance, untraceable, yet never more than a thought-beat away as he flashes hither and thither. The night sky he travels is vast, its harbours few in comparison. A single star in that ocean of infinity, no matter how bright, would be lonely without anyone to shine for.  
  
He is always there for her to see, so she sends him her thoughts so he’ll know, whenever he loses his way in the uncharted infinity of life, that she’ll always be there too.  
  
And once a year every year, their shoulders brush, or their hands, and she’ll see the proof that he knows she’s there for him, wrapped in a pink bow. And she’ll gaze over her shoulder to catch the last look he sends her, and knows he will always be there, will always return.  
  
Maybe one day, he will give it to her in person, end their forever to reach their hands toward an uncertain tomorrow. But now and until then, sleeping in the starlight that soothes her throat, massages her limbs and calms her mind after every long day of work, she is content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
